The present invention relates to an office partition panel system with removable decorative covers that have movable fingers adjacent their lower edge for retaining the covers to the panel frame.
Modern offices and work environments use partition panels to subdivide work space. The partition panels often include vertically slotted posts and frames configured to support hang-on accessories and furniture, such as work surfaces, shelves, overhead cabinets and the like. Further, they include cover panels shaped to cover the frames but to allow access to the slots in the frames. Sometimes, the cover panels are removable so that utilities carried in the frames can be accessed. A problem with removable covers is that they must be tightly secured so that they do not rattle or exhibit looseness. Also, the show surfaces of the cover panels must be held flush to adjacent cover panels to provide a good appearance, even if the cover panels are slightly warped or bowed. At the same time, the cover panels must be readily removable or they defeat the purpose of being removable.
Another problem is that it is difficult to install cover panels having clips, hooks or projections since these connecting features must be accurately aligned with holes in partition frames for connection. However, since the connecting features are on a back side of the cover panel, the alignment and connection process is a blind connection process. This problem is aggravated by normal dimensional variations in partition frames and cover panels, which dimensional variations cause misalignment and difficult attachment. A cover panel connection system is desired that compensates for these significant dimensional variations in the partition frames and cover panels. Further, a cover panel connection system is desired that is secured, but that permits ready assembly and disassembly of the cover panels from their respective frames, and in particular which captures edges of the cover panels to closely control the flushness relative to adjacent cover panels. This is particularly true of vertically adjacent cover panels, since differences in flushness where a lower panel is outboard of an upper panel creates a ledge that is visually unexceptable to consumers.
Recently, a novel partition system was conceived where the partition frame incorporated a plurality of horizontal frame members with horizontally slotted faces. Advantageously, the slots provide regularly spaced point specific attachment locations, allowing furniture components and accessories to be attached at selected horizontal locations for optimal efficiency. The point specific attachment locations also allow the furniture components and accessories to be installed with great accuracy, but without the need for any measuring by installers. Basically, the installers (or users) count the number of slots to the desired attachment location, and then install their component in an optimal location. A problem can occur if the clips of the cover panel connection system interfere with selecting a particular slot, since this would prevent using the selected slot for the attachment purpose. A cover panel is desired that does not interfere with selection of a particular attachment location. Presently available cover panels are not compatible with partition frames having horizontal rows of slots for supportive hang-on accessory units since the presently available cover panels have fixed clips and connectors that may interfere with the mounting of hang-on accessory units.
Accordingly, a system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.